Sezon 1
Uwaga! Można edytować tą stronę np. w ciekawostkach o swoim opowiadaniu/ odcinku lub liście odcinków. O sezonie Sezon ten, to pierwszy sezon z serii 2, która zawiera (na razie) 6 sezonów. W nim pojawiają się nowe postacie, nowe przygody, zawody, patrole i misje! Lista odcinków #'Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu.' #'Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu.' #'Pomocy!' #'Malcolm poznaje Sunset.' #'Lis w Psim Patrolu?'Lis w Psim Patrolu?(jakby co autor, zawsze może tutaj zmienić numer odcinka, gdy nie ma infoboksu lub jego numeru w artykule, to jest tylko po to by go uwzględnić)' #[[Opowiadania Max' a|'Opowiadania Max' a']]'.' '(jakby co autor, zawsze może tutaj zmienić numer odcinka, gdy nie ma infoboksu lub jego numeru w artykule, to jest tylko po to by go uwzględnić)' #[[Opowiadania Lucy|'''Opowiadania Lucy]].' '(jakby co autor, zawsze może tutaj zmienić numer odcinka, gdy nie ma infoboksu lub jego numeru w artykule, to jest tylko po to by go uwzględnić)' #'Pierwszy Dzień w Psim Patrolu.' #'Wakacje piesków.' #'Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat.' #'Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a.' #'Tylko ona.' #'Space pups : Armagedon.' #[[Pieski ratują Everest|'Pieski ratują Everest']] #'Ślub Ryder'a i Katie.' #'Pieski I Ferie Zimowe.' #'Święta w Psim Patrolu.' #[[Pieski ratują kolację|'Pieski ratują kolację']] #'Kłopoty ('jakby co autor, zawsze może tutaj zmienić numer odcinka, gdy nie ma infoboksu lub jego numeru w artykule, to jest tylko po to by go uwzględnić)''' #Pieski Ratują Kła.' #[[Magiczne Pieski|'Magiczne Pieski']]'.' '''jakby co autor, zawsze może tutaj zmienić numer odcinka, gdy nie ma infoboksu lub jego numeru w artykule, to jest tylko po to by go uwzględnić)' #[[Pieski w ogniu|'Pieski w ogniu']].''' #Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki.' #'Strażnicy Ziemi.' #'Grypa.' #'Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót.''' Streszczenia Ciekawostki o Sezonie 1 * Jest to pierwszy sezon w serii 2. * Ma 26 odcinków. * W nim pojawiły się pieski drugiego pokolenia. * W nim pojawił się inny wymiar. * Są w nim dwa odcinki ze Strażników Ziemi. * Dodano nowy patrol: Space pups. * (Można coś dodać) Okładki Zakładka odzienia Pieski i poszukiwanie skarbu..png|Okładka do pierwszego odcinka Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu. Okładka do odcinka ,,Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu".png|Okładka do drugiego odcinka Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu. Help! Epizod okładka..png|Okładka to trzeciego odcinka Pomocy! Sketch-1506255058243.png|Okładka do czwartego odcinka Malcolm poznaje Sunset. Sketch-1503319453141.png|Okładka do ósmego odcinka Pierwszy dzień w Psim Patrolu. Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do dziewiątego odcinka Wakacje piesków. Mission Paw Pups save the world tittle.png|Okładka do dziesiątego odcinka Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat. Mission Paw Pups save Tracker tittle card.png|Okładka do odcinka jedenastego Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a. Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do odcinka dwunastego Tylko ona Sketch-1506199113429.png|Okładka do odcinka trzynastego Space pups : Armagedon. Ryder's and Katie's weddnig tittle card.png|Okładka do piętnastego odcinka Ślub Ryder'a i Katie. Sketch-1503344908045.png|Okładka do szesnastego odcinka Pieski I Ferie Zimowe. Christmas in Paw Patrol tittle card.png|Okładka do siedemnastego odcinka Święta w Psim Patrolu. Sketch-1506361830790.png|Okładka do odcinka dwudziestego trzeciego Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki. The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do dwudziestego czwartego odcnika Strażnicy Ziemi. Sketch-1506370225651.png|Okładka do odcinka dwudziestego piątego Grypa. Sketch-1508352851198.png|Okładka do odcinka dwudziestego szóstego Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót. Kategoria:Sezon Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Seria 2